


Ramya!

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, During Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Rescue, Season/Series 07, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage sees Rampart go flying and disregards his own safety.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Rampart | Ramya Parekh
Kudos: 23





	Ramya!

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be captain of the Rampage ship, but I do not mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Mirage and Rampart decided to follow the rocket, they had no idea what it would entail. They had no idea that in two minutes, things would evolve beyond a simple friendship.

Pathfinder was their ride. Mirage hopped on and clung to a metal box. Rampart looked over the robot’s shoulder at the controls.

“Can you track the signature?”

“I can! Go me!” She turned to Mirage.

“Ready, Witt?”

“Am I ready?” he scoffed. “Ready for what?” The ship beeped. Rampart smirked as she looked back at Pathfinder.

“Punch it.” The ship boosted through the air, sending Mirage flying backward. He got to his feet as they emerged above Olympus.

The trickster’s eyes widened at the splendor and beauty. He made a smart comment to Pathfinder, something about a massage. The ship started beeping again.

“What’s that?” Mirage and Rampart asked at the same time.

“Maybe it’s the welcoming committee!” Pathfinder chirped in his very Pathfinder sort of way. A blue beam of light streaked toward them.

“Incoming!” Rampart shouted. They dodged the first shot, but not the second. The back left engine ripped off, throwing everyone except Pathfinder back.

Mirage was clinging to a shelf. He saw Rampart hanging on outside for dear life. His eyes widened as her fingers began to slip.

“Ramya!” Disregarding his own safety, he let go.

They were falling, though not very fast. Mirage could see Rampart below him, arms flailing. He reached out to catch her.

Their eyes locked for a split second. Then Mirage’s jetpack activated in an attempt to catch them. Rampart’s head slammed into the dirt.

“Rampart?” His voice was distant. Her eyes fluttered open.

Mirage was lying on top of Rampart, holding her head up with his right hand. He looked genuinely worried.

“Rampart, are you okay?” She swallowed, then nodded. Mirage breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

They realized how close they were. Rampart jokingly shoved Mirage off. He rolled onto his back next to her. After a moment, they both laughed.

She glanced over at him. In the midday sun, Mirage’s hair glistened. Rampart swallowed. He returned her look and frowned.

“Everything okay?”

“No.” Then, before Mirage could speak, Rampart rolled on top of her friend and kissed him.

After a grunt in surprise, Mirage returned her kiss. He didn’t care if the cameras found them. Neither of them did. All that mattered, in this moment, was each other.


End file.
